


Hitting it off (Dean Winchester X Reader)

by Fezinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets bothered by her ex-boyfriend and asks a stranger to help her get rid of him. The stranger (Dean, obvs) agrees and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting it off (Dean Winchester X Reader)

You took another sip of your beer and stared at the wall blankly, trying to not let your annoyance show on your face. The only reason you were here, was to relax. To get your troubles out of your mind and just let the alcohol take over for a little bit. But no, somehow, your ex-boyfriend had showed up. The one that didn’t know how to take a hint.

‘C’mon babe!’ Leonard - your ex - begged. Judging by the smell that was surrounding him, he had had too much to drink. ‘We can still make this right!’

When you continued to ignore his very existence, he waved his hand in front of your face. 

‘Earth to [y/n]!’ he called in your ear, his warm breath tingling your neck. 

‘Leave me alone,’ you growled, snapping your eyes away from the wall to give him a death stare.

‘[y/n], I still love you!’ he whined, covering your hand with his. 

You pulled your hand away immediately. ‘Too bad.’

The expression on Leonard’s face shifted. ‘Listen up, bitch -’

Rolling your eyes, you went back to staring at the wall, trying to block out Leonard’s angry speech about how much you owed him. You didn’t owe him shit. After you broke up with him - and that was nearly a year ago - he had kept nagging you to come back to him. Unbelievable how bad this guy took a breakup. You were used to it. Everywhere you went, your past with him somehow popped up. Either you ran into one of your old friends or you ran into mister Asshole himself. It was time for you to move out of town. But you -

‘Are you even listening to me?’ Leonard’s angry voice snapped you out of your inner monologue.

Right. Anyway, you would move out of town if you knew where to go. If you had somewhere to go. Or somebody to go to. 

‘You’re nothing without me!’ Leonard yelled. ‘Nothing!’

Yada yada yada, he had gotten to that part of the speech. That meant he was almost done. Good. You were here to enjoy a peaceful evening out, not to be harassed by your ex again. Or by anybody, for that matter. You finished your beer and turned around in your stool so you could face Leonard.

‘For the last time, leave me alone,’ you growled. 

‘Or what? What are you going to do?’

‘I -’ you started, but then shut your mouth again. You could punch him, but Leonard was a strong guy. He’d overpower you easily and, knowing the guys around here, the people in the bar would probably be on his team. 

‘You’re coming home with me tonight,’ Leonard said. Something in his voice sent a shiver down your spine. And not in a good way. That moment, the door of the bar swung open and a stranger walked in. You had never seen him around here before, and that fact planted an idea in your head. You were just hoping this stranger was a friendly one. 

‘No, I’m not,’ you said, your eyes still fixed on the green-eyed man. He was cute. He sat down a few stools away from you, shooting you a flirty smile. You smiled back and observed his face. He had freckles, you saw. 

‘And what makes you think you’ve got a choice?’ Leonard’s voice sounded, forcing you to break your attention away from the stranger.

‘Well, the fact that my boyfriend will kick your ass,’ you bluffed. You got up from your stool and watched Leonard’s surprised face. It was good to see him taken aback like that.

‘Nobody would want to date you, you slut,’ Leonard spat, trying to regain his composure. 

You rolled your eyes and walked over to the stranger. He looked up when he noticed you, eyebrows raised. You smiled sweetly at him and glanced over your shoulder. Leonard was following you. Good. 

‘Can you do me a favour and punch that guy in the face?’ you softly asked the stranger. He tilted his head in surprise by your request and frowned. ‘Please, I’ll explain later.’

‘Sure,’ the stranger said after a couple of seconds. He wasn’t completely sure as of why this guy needed to be punched, but he seemed like an asshole anyway. The stranger got up, walked towards Leonard and straight up punched him in the face. … And all hell broke loose. As you had expected, three guys in the bar jumped up to run to Leonard’s defence. Leonard himself had staggered back because of the impact of the blow, covering his bleeding nose with his hand.

‘What the hell?’ Leonard yelled, his voice high-pitched. 

‘Sorry man,’ the stranger said, but the smug look on his face told you he wasn’t sorry at all. You grinned widely, but then you noticed that the three men had stepped closer threateningly, glaring darkly at the stranger. 

‘Uh, hey, we should go...’ you started, tugging at the stranger’s jacket. That moment, two guys stormed forward, trying to tackle the stranger. Stranger ducked the first one’s fist, but got hit in his stomach by the second one. His breath was knocked out of his lungs when he hit the floor, immediately getting punched by guy number two. Guy number 3 now ran forward as well, but you quickly threw over a chair, making him trip and fall. 

‘You little bitch!’ Three yelled, distracting One and Two. Stranger meanwhile, had gotten up from the floor. He gave One a hard push, causing him to slam into the wall. One fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. One down, two to go. But then you noticed Leonard. He had managed to get his nose to stop bleeding and had pulled out his infamous knife. Fucking great.

‘Behind you!’ you yelled at Stranger. Stranger instinctively dropped to the floor and kicked at Leonard’s legs, causing Leonard to lose his footing and tumble down as well. What followed next could only be described as big-guy-wrestling. You, Two and Three stood there, watching the men struggle for dominance. You should’ve made a run for it when it was still an option. Now Leonard was set out to hurt or even kill Stranger, and you couldn’t let that happen. Not because of you. So when you were sure nobody was paying attention to you, you grabbed one of the stools and smashed it into Leonard. Your ex was knocked out cold immediately. But there was no time to celebrate.

‘Run!’ you hissed to Stranger, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with you. Stranger had taken a couple of hits to his face, but other than that, he was fine. 

‘This way!’ he called when you had exited the bar. He dragged you over to a classic black car, you just going along with it. He gestured you to get in and then crawled behind the steering wheel. The engine roared to life, just as Two and Three stepped outside. 

You rolled down the window and yelled the first thing that came to mind. ‘Who’s the bitch now, bitches?’

Stranger chuckled, amused by your comment.

‘Are you okay?’ you asked after the bar had disappeared from view. ‘Leonard hit you pretty bad.’

‘Nah, I’ve had worse,’ Stranger commented. ‘Now why exactly did I have to punch that guy in the face?’

‘He has been bothering me since I broke up with him,’ you sighed. ‘A year ago.’

‘I see,’ Stranger said. ‘Well, I’m glad I could help. But I don’t think you’re welcome at that bar anymore.’

You laughed dryly. ‘I figured that much. But thank you. Really.’

‘You’re welcome. What’s your name?’

‘I’m [y/n] [y/l/n]. What’s yours?’

Stranger glanced at you and shot you a smile. ‘Dean. Dean Winchester.’

‘Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester.’

And before you knew it, you and him were chatting, laughing and sharing. After everything that had happened that night, it was good to finally have somebody to talk to. Who knew you would meet your next boyfriend in a bar fight?


End file.
